List of wizarding terms in translations of Harry Potter
Creatures and plants NB: only proper names are capitalised in Norwegian. Boggart * Albanian: Qulls * Bulgarian: Богърт (Bog"rt) * Catalan:'' Impostorus'' * Chinese (Simplified): 博格特 (Phonetic rendering: bógétè, meaning "blog lattice special". The first two characters 博格 also mean the Borg in Star Trek) * Chinese (Taiwan): 幻形怪 (literally "magic strange shape") * Croatian: Bauk ''(it's a word for bugaboo that causes fear) * Czech: ''Bubák ("Bugaboo" or the like) * Danish: Boggart * Dutch: Boeman (Bogeyman) * Estonian: Peletis * Faroese: Myrkapúki * Finnish: Mörkö * French: Épouvantard (from "épouvante"(noun) meaning terror, and also from "épouvantail", scarecrow) * German: Irrwicht * Greek, Modern: Μπόγκαρτ * Hebrew: בוגארט * Hindi: बहरूपिया baharūpiyā * Hungarian: mumus * Icelandic: boggi * Italian: Molliccio ''("dampish") * Japanese: まね妖怪 (''Mane Yōkai, lit. Imitation Demon), ボガート (Bogāto) * Norwegian: Hambuse * Latvian: Bubulis * Lithuanian'': Baubas'' * Polish: bogin * Portuguese (Portugal): Sem Forma ("without defined shape") * Portuguese (Brazil): Bicho-papão (Papão is the same as Bogeyman) * Romanian: bong * Russian: Боггарт * Serbian: Баук (Bauk) * Slovak: Prízrak * Slovenian: Bavkar * Spanish: Boggart * Swedish: Boggart * Turkish: Böcürt * Ukrainian: Ховчик ("Hovchyk", means "one who hides") * Vietnamese: Ông kẹ ("Bogeyman") Centaur *Chinese (PRC): 马人 *Chinese (Taiwan): 人馬 *Croatian: kentaur *Finnish: Kentauri *French: Centaure *German: Zentaur *Greek, Modern: Κένταυρος *Italian: Centauro *Japanese: ケンタウルス *Latvian: kentaurs *Russian: Кентавр *Spanish: Centauro Goblin *Albanian: Xhuxh *Bulgarian: гоблин (goblin) *Catalan: Goblin *Croatian: Goblin (''plural ''Goblini) *Czech: Skřet (also, potentially, the word for "orc" or "gnome", as the distinctions are not clear in Czech) *Chinese (PRC): 妖精 (Yāojīng, "demon refined") *Danish: Nisse (the Danish mythological equivalent of both pixies and goblins) *Dutch: kobold *Estonian: härjapõlvlane *Faroese: Vættur *Finnish: maahinen *French: Gobelin *German: Kobold *Greek, Modern: Καλικάντζαρος *Hungarian: Kobold *Hebrew: גובלין *Icelandic: svartálfur *Irish: gruagach *Italian: folletto ''(in the first three books and in films), ''goblin ''(from book four on) *Japanese: ゴブリン (''goburin) *Latin: daemon *Latvian: goblins *Lithuanian: Goblinas *Norwegian: gnom *Polish: goblin *Portuguese (Portugal): Duende (Goblin in the two last books) *Portuguese (Brazil): Duende *Romanian: Spiriduş or Goblin *Russian: Гоблин *Serbian: Гоблин (Goblin) *Slovak: Rarášok *Slovenian: Goblin *Spanish: Duende o Goblin *Swedish: Svartalf (means "Black-elf") *Turkish: cincüce *Ukrainian: Ґоблін (Goblin) *Vietnamese:'' Yêu tinh'' Hippogriff *Chinese (PRC): 鹰头马身有翼兽 *Czech: hipogryf *Dutch: Hippogrief *Finnish: Hevoskotka *French: Hippogriffe *German: Hippogreif *Greek: Ιππόγρυπας *Japanese: ヒッポグリフ *Latvian: zirgērglis (from zirgs "horse" and ērglis "eagle") *Polish: Hipogryf *Portuguese: Hipogrifo *Russian: Гиппогриф *Spanish: hipogrifo *Swedish: Hippogriffen *Ukrainian: гіпогриф (hipohryf) House-elves *Czech: domácí skřítek *Danish: husalf *Dutch: huis-elf *Estonian: majahaldjas *Faroese: húsaálvur *Finnish: kotitonttu *French: Elfe de maison *German: Hauself *Greek, Modern: Σπιτικό ξωτικό (from σπιτικό "of the house" and ξωτικό "elf") *Icelandic: húsálfur *Italian: l'elfo domestico *Japanese: 屋敷しもべ妖精 *Latvian: mājas elfs *Lithuanian: namų elfas *Polish: Skrzat domowy *Portuguese: Elfo Doméstico *Romanian: elf de casă *Russian: Домашние эльфы *Spanish: Elfo doméstico Food and drink Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans * Albanian: Xhelatina Gjitheshijesh +1 (Every Flavour +1 Jellybeans) * Bulgarian: Всякаквовкусовите бобчета на Бърти Бот (Vsyakakvovkusovite bobcheta na B"rti Bot, literal) * Catalan: Caramels de tots els gustos de la Bertie Bott * Chinese (PRC): 比比多味豆 * Chinese (Taiwan): 柏蒂全口味豆子 * Croatian: Grah sveokusnjak Bertieja Botta * Czech: Bertíkovy fazolky tisíckrát jinak (a thousand times (each) different) * Danish: Bertie Bott's Multismagsbønner * Dutch: Smekkies in Alle Smaken (Smekkie is a combination of spekkie (marshmallow) and smaak (flavour); lit. Smekkies in all flavours) * Estonian: Bertie Botti kõikvõimaliku maitsega oakommid * Faroese: Bertie Bott alsmakkbønir * Finnish: Bertie Bottin jokamaun rakeet * French: Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue (dragée = pill/sugared almond) * German: Bertie Bott's Bohnen jeder Geschmacksrichtung (literal) * Greek, Modern: Φασόλια όλων των γεύσεων του Μπέρτι Μποτ * Hebrew: סוכריות ברטי בוטס בכל הטעמים * Hungarian: Bogoly Berti-féle mindenízű drazsék * Icelandic: Fjöldabragðbaunir Berta Botts (lit. Many-flavour-beans of Bertie Bott) * Indonesian: Kacang Segala Rasa Bertie Bott * Irish: Pónairí an Uile Bhlais * Italian: Gelatine Tuttigusti+1 (lit. Everyflavour+1 Jellies) * Japanese: バーティーボッツの百味ビーンズ (Bātī Bottsu no Hyaku Aji Bīnzu, lit. Bertie Bott's Hundred-Flavour Beans) * Latvian: Bērtija Bota Visgaršu zirnīši * Lithuanian: Berti Bot visokio skonio pupelės * Low Saxon: Bertie Botts Allerhand-Smack-Slag Bohnen * Norwegian: Bertram Butts Allsmakbønner * Polish: fasolki wszystkich smaków Bertiego Botta (literal) * Portuguese: Feijões de Todos os Sabores da Bertie Bott (literal) * Portuguese (Brazil): Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores de Beto Bott ((semi?)literal) * Romanian: Jeleuri cu toate aromele de la Bertie Bott * Russian: Драже на любой вкус Берти Боттс (Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Dragées) * Serbian: Берти Бортове бомбоне свих арома (Berti Bortove bombone svih aroma) '' * Slovak: ''Fazuľky každej chuti * Slovenian: Bobki vseh okusov Bartija Botta * Spanish: Grajeas Bertie Bott de Todos los Sabores * Swedish: Bertie Botts bönor i alla smaker * Turkish: bertie botts'un bin bir çeşit fasülye şekerlemesi * Ukrainian: Горошок на кожен смак "Берті Бот" (Goroshok na kozhen smak "Berti Bot") * Vietnamese: Kẹo đủ mùi đủ vị Bertie Bott * Welsh: Ffa Pob-Blas Bedwyr Belis Butterbeer * Albanian: Gjalpëbirre * Bulgarian: Бирен шейк (Beer shake) * Catalan: Batut de bescuit ''("batut" meaning milkshake and "bescuit" sponge cake) * Chinese (Simplified): '黄油啤酒' * Croatian: ''Pivoslac ''(''pivo ''= beer, ''maslac ''= butter) * Czech: ''Máslový ležák ("Buttery lager", or something similar) * Dutch: Boterbier (literal) * Danish: Ingefærøl ("ingefær" meaning "ginger" ) * Estonian: Võiõlu * Faroese: Berjabjór * Finnish: kermakalja (cream beer) * French : Bièraubeurre (meaning "Beer with butter") * German: Butterbier (literal) * Greek, Modern: βουτυρομπίρα * Hebrew: בירצפת ("beer" + "cream") * Hungarian: Vajsör (literal) * Icelandic: hunangsöl (honey-ale/beer) * Italian: Burrobirra (literal) * Japanese: バタービール (batā bīru) * Norwegian: smørterøl (pun on "smør", meaning butter, and "vørterøl", meaning malt beer) * Latvian: sviestalus * Polish: piwo kremowe ("cream beer") * Romanian: berezero (non alcoholic beer/zero-beer) * Russian: Сливочное пиво (literal) * Serbian: крем-пиво ''(krem-pivo) ("cream beer") * Slovak: ''Ďatelinové pivo ("clover beer") * Slovenian: Maslenušek * Spanish: Cerveza de Mantequilla (cerveza de manteca in Cono Sur editions) * Swedish: "Honungsöl" (Honey-beer) * Portuguese (Portugal): Cerveja de Manteiga (literal) * Portuguese (Brazil): Cerveja amanteigada ("buttery" beer) * Turkish: kaymak birası * Ukrainian: маслопиво (maslopyvo) * Vietnamese:'' bia bơ'' Chocolate Frogs * Albanian: Cokozhaba (Chocofrogs) * Bulgarian: Шоколадови жаби (Shokoladovi zhabi, literal) * Catalan: Granotes de xocolata * Chinese(Simplified): 巧克力蛙 ''(Qiao ke li wa) * Croatian: ''Čokoladne žabe * Czech: Čokoládové žabky * Danish: Platugler ("ugler" meaning owls), Chokoladefrøer in games * Dutch: Chocolade Kikkers or more frequently Choco-kikkers (kikker = frog) * Estonian: Šokolaadikonnad * Faroese: Sjokolátafroskar * Finnish: Suklaasammakot (Literal) * French: Chocogrenouilles (Chocofrogs) * German: Schokofrösche (Chocofrogs) * Greek, Modern: σοκολατένιοι βάτραχοι * Hebrew: צפרדעי שוקולד (literal) * Hungarian: csokibékák * Icelandic: súkkulaðifroskar (literal) * Indonesian: Cokelat Kodok * Irish: Loscann seaclaid * Italian: Cioccorane (Chocofrogs) * Japanese: 蛙チョコ (Kaeru Choko, lit. Frog Chocolate) * Latvian: šokolādes vardes * Lithuanian: Šokoladinės varlės * Norwegian: sjokoladefrosker * Polish: czekoladowe żaby (literal) * Portuguese: Sapos de chocolate (literal) * Romanian: Broaşte de ciocolată (literal) * Russian: Шоколадные лягушки (literal) * Serbian'': Чоколадне жабице (Čokoladne žabice)'' * Slovak: Čokoládové žabky * Slovenian: Čokoladne žabe * Spanish: Ranas de chocolate (literal) * Swedish: Chokladgrodor * Welsh: Llyffantod Siocled * Turkish: çikolatalı kurbağa * Ukrainian: Шоколадні жабки (Shokoladni zhabky) * Vietnamese: Sôcôla ếch nhái Pumpkin Juice * Albanian: Lëng Kungulli (literal) * Catalan: Suc de carbassa (literal) * Chinese: 南瓜汁 * Croatian: Sok od bundeve * Czech: Dýňová šťáva * Danish: Græskarjuice (literal), Græskarsaft * Dutch:'' Pompoensap (literal) * Estonian: ''Kõrvitsamahl * Faroese: Graskardjús * Finnish: Kurpitsamehu (literal) * French: Jus de citrouille * German: Kürbissaft (literal) * Greek, Modern: Χυμός κολοκύθας * Hebrew: מיץ דלעת (literal) * Hindi: कददू का रस kadadū kā ras * Hungarian: töklé * Icelandic: graskersafi (literal) * Italian: succo di zucca ''(literal) * Japanese: カボチャのジュース (''kabocha no jūsu) * Norwegian: Gresskarsaft * Turkish: balkabağı suyu * Lithuanian: Moliūgų sultys * Polish: Sok z dyni (juice of pumpkin), sok dyniowy (pumpkin juice) * Portuguese (Brazil): Suco de Abóbora ''(literal) * Portuguese (European): ''Sumo de Abóbora (literal) * Romanian: "suc de dovleac" (literal) * Russian: Тыквенный сок (literal) * Serbian: Сок од бундеве (Sok od bundeve) * Spanish: Zumo de calabaza (Jugo de Calabaza ''in the South American version)'' * Slovak: Tekvicový džús (literal) * Swedish: Pumpasaft * Turkish:Balkabağı suyu * Ukrainian: Гарбузовий сік (Garbuzoviy sik) * Vietnamese: Nước bí rợ Hogwarts Houses Honorifics and titles Prefect *Albanian: Prefekt * Bulgarian: Префект (Prefekt) * Catalan: Monitor (masc.) / Monitora (fem.) * Croatian: Prefekt (male)/ Prefektica (female) * Chinese (PRC): 级长 * Czech: Prefekt * Danish: Vejleder ("Tutor") * Dutch: Klassenoudste ("class elder"(as it is called on real schools)) * Estonian: prefekt * Faroese: Vegleiðari * Finnish: valvojaoppilas ("supervising student") * French: préfet * German: Vertrauensschüler (masc.) / Vertrauensschülerin (fem.) ("trusted pupil") * Greek, Modern: επιμελητής * Hebrew: מדריך (simply "guide") * Hungarian: prefektus * Icelandic: umsjónarmaður * Indonesian: prefek * Italian: prefetto * Japanese: 監督生 ("supervising student") * Lithuanian: prefektas * Norwegian: Prefekt (literal) * Polish: prefekt * Portuguese (Portugal): Prefeito * Portuguese (Brazil): Monitor * Romanian: perfect(exact meaning of the adjective "perfect") * Russian: Староста * Serbian'': Асистент/Asistent'' * Slovak: Prefekt * Slovenian: predstavnik študentov/predstavnica študentov (note: in book six the new translator changed it to: prefekt) * Spanish: prefecto (literal) * Swedish: Prefekt (literal) * Turkish: sınıf başkanı * Ukrainian: староста (starosta) * Vietnamese: huynh trưởng Head Boy/Head Girl * Catalan: Cap de monitors * Chinese: 优等生 * Croatian: Glavni prefekt/Glavna prefektica * Czech: Primus/Primuska * Danish: Præfekt * Dutch: Hoofdmonitor ''("highest monitor", ''hoofd means head) * Estonian: Koolivanem * Faroese: Næmingaovasti * Finnish: Johtajapoika/Johtajatyttö (lit. "Leader boy/Leader girl") * French : préfet-en-chef/préfète-en-chef * German: Schulsprecher/Schulsprecherin * Greek, Modern: αρχιεπιμελητής/αρχιεπιμελήτρια * Hebrew: מדריך ראשי / מדריכה ראשית * Icelandic: nemendaformaður * Italian: caposcuola (capo = "head", scuola = "school") * Japanese: ヘッドボーイ /''ヘッドガール '' * Lithuanian: Seniūnas/Seniūnė * Norwegian: Topptillitsmann/Topptillitskvinne(topp= top,tillit=trust,kvinne=woman,mann=man) * Portuguese (Portugal): Delegado(a) dos Alunos * Portuguese (Brazil): Monitor/Monitora chefe * Polish: Prymus/Prymuska or Prefekt Naczelny * Romanian: "sef de promotie" ( valedictorian) * Serbian'': Главешина дечака/Glavešina dečaka, Главешина девојчица/Glavešina devojčica'' * Slovak: Hlavný prefekt ("the main prefect") * Slovene: Predsednik sveta/Predsednica sveta * Spanish: Premio Anual (annual award) (Delegado in Cono Sur and Spain editions) * Turkish: Öğrenciler Başkanı * Ukrainian: староста школи ("starosta shkoly", means "prefect of the school") * Vietnamese: Thủ lĩnh nam sinh ("leader of male students") / Thủ lĩnh nữ sinh ("leader of female students") Professor *Asturian: Profesor/''Profesora'' *Bulgarian: Професор *Catalan: Professor/''Professora'' *Chinese (PRC): 教授 *Chinese (Taiwan): 教授 *Croatian: profesor/''profesorica'' *Czech: Profesor/''Profesorka'' *Faroese: professari *Finnish: Professori *French: Professeur *Greek, Modern: Καθηγητής/''καθηγήτρια'' *Hungarian: professzor *Icelandic: prófessor *Italian: Professor/''Professoressa'' *Japanese: 先生 ("teacher") *Latvian: profesors/''profesore'' *Lithuanian: Profesorius/''Profesorė'' *Polish: profesor *Romanian: Profesor/''Profesoara'' *Russian: Профессор *Serbian: Професор /''Професорка '' *Slovak: profesor/''profesorka'' *Slovenian: Profesor *Spanish: Profesor/''Profesora'' *Ukrainian: Професор /''Професорка '' *Welsh: Athro The following languages are the same as the original: Hogwarts subjects ;Arithmancy *Danish: talmagi ("number magic") *Greek, Modern: Αριθμομαντεία ;Charms *Danish: Besværgelser (literal) ;Divination *Greek, Modern: Μαντική ;Herbology *Greek, Modern: Βοτανολογία ("Botany") Objects Goblet of Fire *Albanian: Kupa e zjarrit * Bulgarian: Огненият бокал * Catalan: Calze de foc * Croatian: Plameni pehar (plamen "fire", pehar "goblet") * Czech: Ohnivý Pohár ("Fiery Goblet", although the word pohár also means a "sundae") * Chinese (PRC): 火焰杯 * Danish: Flammernes Pokal * Dutch: Vuurbeker (vuur "fire", beker "cup"; in different order because of Dutch grammar) * Estonian: Tulepeeker * Faroese: Eldbikarið * French: Coupe de Feu * Finnish: Liekehtivä pikari ("flaming goblet") * German: Feuerkelch (literal) * Greek, Modern: Κύπελλο της Φωτιάς * Hebrew: גביע האש (literal) * Hindi: आग का प्याला * Icelandic: Eldbikarinn * Italian: calice di fuoco (literal) * Japanese: 炎のゴブレット * Latvian: Uguns biķeris * Lithuanian: Ugnies Taurė * Norwegian: Ildbegeret * Polish: Czara Ognia * Portuguese: Cálice de Fogo (literal) * Russian: Кубок Огня (literal) * Romanian: Pocalul de foc (literal) * Serbian:'' Ватрени пехар '' * Slovak: Ohnivá čaša * Slovenian: Ognjeni kelih * Spanish: Cáliz de fuego * Swedish: Den flammande bägaren * Turkish: Ateş Kadehi * Ukrainian: Келих вогню * Vietnamese: (Chiếc) cốc lửa Horcrux (Horcruxes, plural) *Albanian: Horkruks (literally Horcrux) * Bulgarian: Хоркрукс (literal) *Catalan: Horricreus * Chinese (PRC): 魂器 ("Soul instrument") * Chinese (Taiwan): 分靈體 (lit. "portion of a soul") * Croatian: Horkruks (Horkruksi, plural) * Czech: Viteál * Danish: Horcrux (Horcruxer plural) * Dutch: Gruzielement (in gruzelementen liggen "to be broken in pieces"; ruzie "row, argument"; gruwelijk "horrible"; zielement could be an abbreviation of ziel-element (not an existing word, but a valid neologism), "an element of one's soul") * Estonian: varikätk * Faroese: Horcrux (Horcruxar, plural) * Finnish: Hirnyrkki (derived from hirveä, hirvittävä "horrible" and nyrkki "fist") * French: Horcruxe * German: Horkrux, Horkruxe * Greek, Modern: Πεμπτουσιωτής * Hebrew: הורקרוקס * Hindi: होर्क्रक्स * Italian: Horcrux * Japanese: ホークラックス * Latvian: Horkrusts * Lithuanian: Horokrusas * Norwegian: Malacrux * Portuguese: Horcrux (Horcruxes, plural) * Polish: Horkruks * Russian: Хоркруксы, Крестражи * Romanian: Horcrux (Horcruxuri, plural) * Serbian'': Хоркрукс /хоркрукси '' * Slovak: Horcrux * Slovenian: Horkruc or Horcrux (by B. Gradišnik), Skrižven (Skrižvni, plural - by J. J. Kenda) * Spanish: Horrocrux (Horrocruxes, plural) * Swedish: Horrokrux (Horrokruxer, plural) * Turkish: Hortkuluk * Ukrainian: Горокракс * Vietnamese: Trường sinh Linh giá ("Immortal soul frames") Howler *Albanian: Leter Uleritese * Bulgarian: Конско (from the idiomatic expression чета конско, "to scold") * Catalan: Xiulet ("whistle") * Chinese (PRC): 吼叫信 * Chinese (Taiwan): 咆哮信 * Croatian: Urlojav (urlati "to howl", from brzojav "telegram") * Czech: Hulák * Danish: Skråler * Dutch: Brulbrief (brullen "to roar", brief "letter") * Estonian: huilgaja * Faroese:'' Skrálari'' * Finnish: Räyhääjä (räyhätä "to brawl") * French: Beuglante (beugler the verb "to low") * German: Heuler (literal) * Greek, Modern: εξάψαλμος (Six-Psalms; "to chant the Six-Psalms" to somebody means to scold him severely and at length) * Hebrew: צרחן ("Yeller") * Hindi: भोंपू ("Trumpet") * Hungarian: rivalló ("Howler/Snapper/Whooper"; rivall "shout, scold") * Icelandic: öskrari (lit. "screamer") * Italian: Strillettera (strillo "scream", lettera "letter") * Japanese: 吼えメール (lit. "Yelling Mail") * Latvian: Kauceklis * Lithuanian: Žvieglys * Norwegian: brøler * Polish: wyjec * Portuguese: Gritador (gritar "yell, howl") * Portuguese (Brazil): Berrador (berrar "shout, yell, howl") * Romanian: Urlătoare (a urla "to howl, to scream, to shout") * Russian: Громовещатель ("loud-proclaimer"), Кричалка (literal) * Serbian: Дрекавац (drekati "to yell loudly") * Slovak: Vrešťadlo * Slovenian: Tulba * Spanish: Carta vociferadora ("shouting letter") o vociferador * Swedish: Illvrål * Turkish: Çığırtkan * Ukrainian: Ревун * Vietnamese: Thư sấm ("Thunder mail") Invisibility cloak *Albanian: Mantel Padukshmerie * Bulgarian: Мантия-невидимка (semi-literal) * Catalan: Capa d'invisibilitat * Chinese (PRC): 隐形衣 * Chinese (Taiwan): 隱形斗篷 * Croatian: Plašt nevidljivosti (plašt "cloak"; nevidljiv "invisible") * Czech: Neviditelný plášť * Danish: Usynlighedskappe (literal) * Dutch: onzichtbaarheidsmantel (literal; onzichtbaarheid "invisibility", mantel "cloak") * Estonian: nähtamatuks tegev mantel * Faroese: Hvørvikápa * Finnish: näkymättömyysviitta * French: cape d'invisibilité * German: Tarnumhang (semi-literal) * Greek, Modern: αόρατος μανδύας (invisible cloak; Greek has no word for "invisibility") * Hebrew: גלימת היעלמות ("disappearance cloak") * Hindi: अदृश्य चोगा * Hungarian: láthatatlanná tévő köpeny * Icelandic: huliðsskikkja (lit. "hiding-cloak") * Indonesian: jubah gaib * Italian: Mantello dell'Invisibilità * Japanese: 透明マント (lit. "Transparent Cloak") * Latin: Amictus Invisibilitatis * Latvian: Paslēpnis * Lithuanian: Nematomumo Apsiaustas * Norwegian: usynlighetskappe * Polish: peleryna-niewidka * Portuguese: Manto de Invisibilidade (literal) * Portuguese (Brazil): Capa de invisibilidade (semi-literal) * Romanian: Pelerina invizibila (semi-literal) * Russian: Мантия-невидимка (literal) * Serbian: Nevidljivi ogrtač * Slovenian: Plašč nevidnosti (note: in book six the new translator changed it to: nevidnostno ogrinjalo) * Slovak: Neviditeľný plášť * Spanish: Capa de invisivilidad * Swedish: Osynlighetsmantel (literal; osynlighet "invisibility", mantel "cloak") * Welsh: Clogyn Anweledigrwydd * Turkish: Görünmezlik Pelerini * Ukrainian: Плащ-невидимка * Vietnamese:'' Áo (khoác) tàng hình'' Marauder's Map * Bulgarian: Хитроумната карта ("The artful map") * Catalan: El mapa de Magatotis ("to do something", de magatotis meaning to do something secretly) * Chinese (PRC): 活点地图 ("The Moving-dots map") * Chinese (Taiwan): 劫盜地圖 ("The robbers' map") * Croatian: mapa za haranje * Czech: Pobertův plánek (Marauders are “Pobertové” which sounds similar to thieves) * Danish: Røverkortet ("The robber map", although Røver can also be used affectionately about a clever prankster, or similarly misbehaving children) * Dutch: Sluipwegwijzer (sluipweg "secret short-cut", wegwijzer is the term for both a handbook and a sign on the side of the road) * Estonian: Kelmikaart * Faroese: Ránsmannakortið ("The robber map") * Finnish: Kelmien kartta IPA: 'kɑrt.tɑ ("Rogues' map") * French: carte du Maraudeur (literal) * German: Die Karte des Rumtreibers ("Map of the vagabund") * Greek, Modern: Μαγικός χάρτης ("magic map") * Hebrew: מפת הקונדסאים ("The Mischiefer's Map") * Hindi: मानचित्र मंथन * Hungarian: Tekergők Térképe ("Rovers' Map") * Icelandic: ræningjakortið ("The robbers-map") * Indonesian: peta perampok * Italian: La Mappa del Malandrino ("Rogue's map") * Japanese: 忍びの地図 (lit. "Thief's Map") * Latvian: Laupītājkarte * Norwegian: Ukruttkartet ("map of the wicked ones") * Lithuanian: Plėšiko Planas * Polish: Mapa Huncwotów * Portuguese: O Mapa do Salteador (literal) * Portuguese (Brazil): O Mapa do Maroto ("Naughty Man's Map") * Romanian: Harta Ştrengarilor(literal) * Russian: Карта Мародёров (literal) * Serbian: Бандитова мапа ("The Bandit's map") * Slovak: Záškodnícka mapa * Slovenian: Ravbarjeva karta * Spanish: Mapa del Merodeador * Swedish: Marodörkartan (literally) * Turkish: Çapulçu Haritası * Ukrainian: Карта Мародера * Vietnamese: Bản đồ Đạo tặc ("Thief's Map") Mirror of Erised * Bulgarian: Огледалото Еиналеж (literal; "Еиналеж " spelled backwards желание "desire") * Catalan: El mirall de Gised * Chinese (PRC): 厄里斯魔鏡 * Chinese (Taiwan): 意若思鏡 * Croatian: Zrcalo Erised * Czech: Zrcadlo z Erisedu ("(The) Mirror of/from Erised" - Czech has no definite article as such) * Danish: Drømmespejlet (drømme "dream" and spejlet "the mirror") * Dutch: De Spiegel van Neregeb ("Neregeb" spelled backwards begeren "desire", De Spiegel van "The Mirror of") * Estonian: Erisedi peegel * Faroese: Dreymaspegilin Rinóv ("Rinóv" spelled backwards vónir "hope") * Finnish: Iseeviot-peili ("Iseeviot" spelled backwards toiveesi "thy wish") * French: Le Miroir du Riséd * German: Der Spiegel Nerhegeb ("Nerhegeb" spelled backwards Begehren "desire") * Greek, Modern: Ο καθρέφτης του Έριζεντ * Hebrew: ינפתא) הראי של ינפתא "your face" backwards) * Hindi: श्हिवाख का दर्पण * Hungarian: Edevis tükre ("edevis" spelled backwards szívedé "of your heart") * Icelandic: Draumaspegillinn * Indonesian: cermin tarsah ("tarsah" spelled backwards hasrat "desire") * Irish: Scathán na Mianta ("mirror of desires", no anagram) * Italian: Specchio delle Brame ("Mirror of Desires", a reference to the Italian version of the fable Snow White, where "mirror of my desires" equals to "mirror mirror on the wall") * Japanese: みぞの鏡 (lit. "Mirror of the Ditch"; however, "mizono" is "nozomi" backwards, which is "desire". "Mizono" is written in hiragana and not kanji, and kanji dictate a set meaning.) * Latin: Speculum Erisedii * Lithuanian: Kitrošmų veidrodis (Troškimų veidrodis) * Norwegian: speilet Mørd ("Mørd" spelled backwards drøm "dream") * Polish: zwierciadło Ain Eingarp ("aineingarp" spelled backwards pragnienia, "desires") * Portuguese: Espelho dos Invisíveis ("Mirror of the Invisible") * Portuguese (Brazil): Espelho de Ojesed ("OJESED" spelled backwards Desejo "Desire"; Espelho "Mirror") * Romanian: Oglinda lui Erised (literal) * Russian: Зеркало Еиналеж ("Еиналеж" spelled backwards Желание "desire") * Serbian: Ogledalo žudnje ("The Mirror of Desire"); in later editions changed to Ogledalo Ejnduž (Žudnje backwards) * Slovak: Zrkadlo z Erisedu * Slovenian: Zrcalo Ajneneperh ("Ajneneperh" spelled backwards Hrepenenja "of Desire") * Spanish: El espejo de OESED ("OESED" spelled backwards deseo "wish or desire") * Swedish: Erised-spegeln in the first book - later Mörd-spegeln ("mörd" spelled backwards dröm "Dream"; the Swedish word mörda means "kill") * Turkish: Kelid Aynası * Ukrainian: Дзеркало Яцрес ("Yatsres" is "Heart" spelled backwards) * Vietnamese: Tấm gương Ảo ảnh ("Mirror of Illusion") * Welsh: Drych Uchwa Inscription on the Mirror of Erised Original (English) inscription: erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi, or "I show not your face but your heart's desire" * Bulgarian: Еиналеж итото щерог-йанаит отецил мавза коп ен (= Не показвам лицето ти, а най-горещото ти желание: I don't show your face, but your most ardent desire) * Catalan: Roc led gised leoni segtami anu ort somon (= No mostro una imatge sinó el desig del cor: I do not show an image but the heart's desire) * Croatian: Agovta crselj ežogenec ilejovt mejuza kopenaj (= Ja ne pokazujem tvoje lice nego želje srca tvoga: I do not show your face, but desires of your heart) * Czech: The original text is retained * Danish: Les gnælset rejh tid nemtgis na tid ekkire (=''Er ikke dit ansigt men dit hjertes længsel'': Is not your face but your heart's longing) * Dutch: Neregeb jiz taw ra amneiz nesnem tawt einno otki (= Ik toon niet wat mensen zien, maar wat zij begeren: I do not show what people see, but what they desire) * Faroese: Rinóv go ártsna trajh nemt títt ildnaik kiis ívge (Eg vísi ikki andlit títt men hjartanstrá og vónir: ''I show not your face but your harts desire and hope) * Finnish: ''Iseeviot nämmi vysna avisajo vsak ätyänne (= En näytä kasvojasi vaan syvimmän toiveesi: I do not show your face, but rather more profoundly your desire) * French: riséd elrue ocnot edsi amega siv notsap ert nomen ej (= Je ne montre pas ton visage mais de ton cœur le désir: I do not show your face but the desire of your heart) * German: Nerhegeb z reh nie drebaz tilt naniedth cin (= Nicht dein Antlitz aber dein Herzbegehren: Not your countenance, but your heart's desire) * Hebrew: לא את פנייך אראה כי אם את משאלת לבך =) ךבלת לאש מת אם איכה אראך ינפתא אל: I'll show not your face but your heart's wish) * Hungarian: Edevis amen ahze erkyt docr amen (= Nem arcod tükre ez, hanem a szívedé: "this is not a mirror of your face but of your heart") * Icelandic: Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi ''(original English inscription, untranslated) * Irish: ''Íorchodnaim cham íriél a dhia ghaín (Anagram of Ní aghaidh a léirím ach mian do chroí, "I show not a face but the desire of your heart") * Italian: Erouc li amotlov li ottelfirnon (= Non rifletto il volto ma il cuore: I do not reflect the face but rather the heart) * Lithuanian: Kit noparėk ri kitrošmų droveidin žiūparėk (= Tik panorėk ir troškimų veidrodin pažiūrėk: Just wish and look at the mirror of desire) * Japanese: sutsuu wo mizono norokoko notanaa kunahade oka notanaa hashitawa (すつうをみぞののろここのたなあくなはでおかのたなあはしたわ). **''This is the reverse of the phrase Watashi wa anata no kao de wa naku, anata no kokoro no nozomi o utsusu (わたしはあなたのかおではなく、あなたのこころののぞみをうつす, "I reflect not your face but your heart's desire"). Note that the inscription is written in hiragana rather than kanji.'' * Latin: muir edised imin adesod netso meic afnon * Low Saxon: Negnel neis trahn eid namt hciseg neid chin * Norwegian: Mørd etsrenni nidnemt kisnat tidekki res ivgej( "jeg viser ikke ditt ansikt men din innerste drøm" = "I do not show your face but your innermost dream") * Polish: Ain eingarp acreso gewtel az rawtą wte in maj ibdo (Odbijam nie twą twarz, ale twego serca pragnienia - I reflect not your face but your heart's desires) * Portuguese: Ajese doãça rocue to samo tsorue to oãno mocé (É como não o teu rosto mas o teu coração deseja = It is like not your face but your heart desires * Portuguese (Brazil): Oãça rocu esme ojesed osamo tso rueso ortso moãn (Não mostro o seu rosto, mas o desejo em seu coração = I do not show your face, but the desire in your heart) * Russian: Еиналеж еечяр огеома сеш авон оциле шавеню авыза копя = "Я показываю не ваше лицо, но ваше самое горячее желание" ("I'm not showing your face, but your greatest desire"). * Slovak: UM UZO REINA CDR SOHJO VSEIN AIR PETE IRZUU DESIRE ZELDAK RZV - In mirror of Erised you will see a wish of your heart, not brain/reason. * Slovenian: (same as original) * Spanish: Oesed lenoz aro cut edon isara cut se onotse(esto no es tu cara sino de tu corazón el deseo ="This is not your face, but of your heart the desire). Note that "but of your heart the desire", although gramatically incorrect in English, reflects in Spanish the style of old, medieval poems. * Swedish: Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi * Turkish: Kelid stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi * Ukrainian: Яцрес оговт яннажаб а ужакоп ібот яч чилбо ен я ("Yatsres ogovt yannazhab a uzhakop ibot chylbo en ya" - "I will show you not a face but a desire of your heart") * Welsh: Uchwa nola gydnny fnyhr ydnob enywyd din (Nid dy wyneb ond yr hyn fynn dy galon awchu"_ "Not your face but that which your heart wants to desire. * Vietnamese: Tấm gương này không phản chiếu hình ảnh trước mắt, mà là khao khát tự trong tâm con người. Sorting Hat *Albanian: Kapelja Zgjedhese * Bulgarian: Разпределителна шапка (literal) * Catalan: El barret que tria * Chinese (PRC): 分院帽 * Chinese (Taiwan): 分類帽 * Croatian: razredbeni klobuk * Czech: Moudrý klobouk ("The Hat of Wisdom", or "Wise Hat", more literally) * Danish: Fordelingshatten (literal) * Dutch: De Sorteerhoed (literal) * Estonian: Sõõlamiskübar * Faroese: Flokkingarhatturin * Finnish: Lajitteluhattu * French: le Choixpeau magique (Choix "choice",chapeau "hat") * German: Sprechender Hut ("Talking Hat") * Greek, Modern: Το καπέλο της επιλογής ("The hat of choice") * Hebrew: מצנפת המיון ("sorting bonnet") * Hindi: बोलती टोपी ("Talking Hat") * Hungarian: Teszlek Süveg ("I-will-put-you High-hat") * Icelandic: flokkunarhattur (lit. "grouping-hat") * Indonesian: topi seleksi * Italian: Cappello Parlante ("speaking hat") * Japanese: 組み分け帽子 (lit. the "group-dividing hat") * Latin: Petasus Distribuens * Latvian: Šķirmice * Lithuanian: Paskirstymo Kepurė * Norwegian: Valghatten (definite form) * Polish: Tiara Przydziału * Portuguese: Chapéu Seleccionador (literal. The spelling Chapéu Selecionador is used on editions following the .) * Portuguese (Brazil): Chapéu Seletor (literal) * Romanian: Jobenul Magic ("The Magic Hat") * Russian: Распределяющая Шляпа (semi-literal) * Serbian: Шешир за разврставање * Slovak: Rokfortský klobúk * Slovenian: Klobuk Izbiruh * Spanish: El sombrero seleccionador * Swedish: Sorteringshatten (literal) * Turkish: Seçmen Şapka * Ukrainian: Сортувальний Капелюх * Vietnamese: Nón phân loại * Welsh: Yr Het Ddidoli Wand * Albanian: Shkop Magjik (literal) * Bulgarian: Магическа пръчка (literal) * Catalan: Vareta màgica (literal) * Chinese (PRC): 魔杖 * Chinese (Taiwan): 魔杖 * Croatian: čarobni štapić (literal) * Czech: Kouzelná hůlka * Danish: Tryllestav (literal) * Dutch: Toverstok (literal, Tover "Casting") * Estonian: võlukepp * Faroese: Gandastavur * Finnish: taikasauva * French: baguette magique (magic stick) * German: Zauberstab (literal) * Greek, Modern: μαγικό ραβδί * Hebrew: שרביט קסמים (literal) * Hindi: जादुई छड़ी * Hungarian: varázspálca (literal) * Icelandic: galdrasproti * Indonesian: tongkat sihir * Italian: bacchetta magica (literal) * Japanese: 杖 * Latin: baculum * Latvian: zizlis * Lithuanian: burtų lazdelė * Norwegian: tryllestav * Polish: różdżka * Portuguese: Varinha or Varinha Mágica (literal) * Romanian: baghetă magică (literal) * Russian: Волшебная палочка (literal) * Serbian: Чаробни штап or Чаробни штапић * Slovak: (čarodejnícky) prútik * Slovenian: Čarobna palica * Spanish: varita * Swedish: trollstav * Turkish: asa * Ukrainian: чарівна паличка * Vietnamese: đũa thần * Welsh: hudlath Publications The Daily Prophet *Albanian: Profeti i Perditshem *Bulgarian: Пророчески вести ("Prophetical news") *Catalan: Periòdic Profètic (lit. Prophetic Newspaper) *Chinese (PRC): 预言家日报 *Chinese (Taiwan): 預言家日報 *Croatian: Dnevni prorok (literal) *Czech: Denní věštec ("Seer/Prophet", without the religious connotations) *Danish: Profettidende, ("tidende" being one of the Danish titular terms for a newspaper, e.g. the popular Danish paper "Berlingske Tidende") *Dutch: de Ochtendprofeet ("Morning Prophet") *Estonian: Päevaprohvet *Faroese: Dagsprofeturin *Finnish: Päivän profeetta ("Prophet of the Day") *French: La Gazette du sorcier ("The Wizard Journal") *German: Der Tagesprophet (literal) *Greek, Modern: Ο Ημερήσιος Προφήτης *Hebrew: הנביא היומי (Literal) *Hindi: दैनिक जादूगर *Hungarian: Reggeli Próféta ("Morning Prophet") *Icelandic: Spádómstíðindi ("Prophetical-tidings/news") *Italian: La Gazzetta del Profeta ("The Prophet Journal") *Japanese: 日刊予言者新聞 (lit. "Daily Prophet Newspaper") *Latin: Vatis Cottidianus *Latvian: Dienas Pareģis *Lithuanian: Magijos Žinios *Norwegian: Aftenprofeten (A pun on the popular Norwegian newspaper Aftenposten) *Polish: Prorok Codzienny (literal) *Portuguese: O Profeta Diário (Literal) *Romanian: Profetul Zilei ("Today's Prophet" - a pun on a Romanian newspaper "Evenimentul Zilei") *Russian: Ежедневный Пророк (literal) *Serbian: Дневни пророк *Slovak: Denný prorok *Slovenian: Preroške novice *Spanish: El Profeta ("The Prophet") *Swedish: Daily Prophet *Welsh: Y Proffwyd Dyddiol *Turkish: Gelecek Postası *Ukrainian: Щоденний віщун *Vietnamese: Nhật báo Tiên tri ("The Prophecy Daily") The Quibbler *Albanian: Klecka *Bulgarian: Дрънкало ("Babblemouth") *Catalan: El Tafaner ("gossip") *Croatian: Odgonetač *Czech: Jinotaj (literally, "(The) Allegory") *Danish: Ordkløveren (literal) *Dutch: De Kibbelaar (from kibbelaar "someone who argues/squabbles") *Faroese: Gabbið *Estonian: Norija *Finnish: Saivartelija (from Saivarrella "to complain about another persons doings, or to be a smartass") *French: Le Chicaneur *German: Der Klitterer (from klittern "to forge/distort/warp facts") *Greek, Modern: Ο Σοφιστής *Hebrew: הפקפקן *Italian: Il Cavillo ("The Quibble") *Japanese: ザ・クィブラー *Lithuanian: '' Priekabininkas'' *Norwegian: Kleggen *Polish: Żongler (lit. "juggler") *Portuguese (Portugal): A Voz Delirante *Portuguese (Brazil): O Pasquim ("The Pasquinade") *Romanian: Zeflemistul (a zeflemi "to make fun of something, to ridicule something") *Russian: Придира *Serbian: Цепидлака ("The Hairsplitter") *Slovak: Sršeň (literally "Hornet") *Slovenian: Razkrito *Spanish: El Quisquilloso *Turkish: dırdırcı *Ukrainian: Базікало ("Chatterer") *Vietnamese: Tạp chí Quibbler People Blood traitor * Bulgarian: Родоотстъпник ("family traitor") * Estonian: verereetur ''(blood traitor) * Finnish: ''verenpetturi (blood traitor) * Hebrew: בוגד-דם (blood traitor) * Portuguese (Brazil): traidor do sangue ("traitor of the blood") or traidor do próprio sangue ("traitor of his/her own blood") * Romanian: trădători de sânge (blood traitors) * Russian: полукровка (half-blood) * Spanish: Traidor a sangre * Ukrainian: покруч Death Eaters *Albanian: Hamort * Bulgarian: Смъртножадни (Smrtnozhadni, "thirsty for death") * Catalan: Cavallers de la mort (Death knights) * Chinese (PRC): 食死徒 * Chinese (Taiwan): 食死人 * Croatian: Smrtonoše ''("death bringers", interesting is that in Czech the term "smrtonoš" is for the Grim) * Czech: ''Smrtijedi * Danish: Dødsgardisterne ("death guards") * Dutch: Dooddoeners (lit. "death do-ers", also a worthless argument to end a discussion, i.e. a parting shot) * Estonian: Surmasööjad * Faroese:'' Deyðsátarar'' * Finnish: Kuolonsyöjät * French: Mangemorts * German: Todesser (literal) * Greek, Modern: Θανατοφάγοι * Hebrew: אוכלי מוות (literal) * Hindi: प्राणभखशी prāṇabhakśī (prāṇa = "life force"; bhakśī = "eater") * Hungarian: halálfalók ("death-devourers") * Icelandic: dráparar (killers) * Indonesian: Pelahap Maut * Italian: Mangiamorte * Japanese: 死喰い人 (lit. Death-Eating People) * Latvian: Nāvēži * Norwegian: dødsetere * Lithuanian: Mirties Valgytojai * Polish: śmierciożercy (literal) * Portuguese (Portugal): Devoradores da Morte ("death devourers") * Portuguese (Brazil): Comensais da Morte (literal) * Romanian: Devoratorii Morţii ("death devourers") * Russian: Пожиратели Смерти ("death devourers") * Serbian: Смртождери/''Smrtožderi ("death devourers") * Slovak: ''Smrťožrúti * Slovenian: Jedci smrti * Spanish: Mortífagos (morti: from latin mortis, dead, and fagos, eat) * Swedish: Dödsätare * Turkish: Ölüm Yiyenler * Ukrainian: Смертежери (Smertezhery) * Vietnamese: Tử thần Thực tử ("death-eating god of death") Half-blood * Albanian: Gjakperzier * Catalan: Mestís * Chinese: 混血 * Croatian: miješana krv (mixed blood) or mješanac (half-breed) * Czech: Dvojí krev (literally, "two bloods") * Danish: Halvblod (literal) * Dutch: Halfbloed (literal) * Estonian: segavereline * Faroese: Hálvblóð (literal) * Finnish: Puoliverinen * French: Sang-Mêlé * German: Halbblut (literal) * Greek, Modern: ημίαιμος * Hebrew: חצוי-דם (literal) * Hungarian: félvér (literal) * Indonesian: darah-campuran (literal) * Italian: Mezzosangue (literal) * Japanese: 混血 (lit. mixed blood) * Norwegian: halvblods * Lithuanian: Negrynakraujis * Polish: osba półkrwi, półkrwisty * Portuguese: meio sangue (literal) * Portuguese (Brazil): mestiço ("mestizo") * Romanian: semipur (halfpure) * Russian: полукровка * Serbian: полукрвни/на (-i for men, -na for women) * Slovak: polovičný/polokrvný * Slovenian: polkrvni or mešanec * Spanish: Mestizo or Sangre mestiza * Swedish: Halvblod * Turkish: melez * Ukrainian: напівкровний * Vietnamese: lai ("mixed, crossbred") Muggle *Albanian: Babanac * Bulgarian: Мъгъл (M"g"l) * Català: muggle * Chinese (PRC): 麻瓜 * Chinese (Taiwan): 麻瓜 * Croatian: bezjak, pl. bezjaci (masculine, never capitalised, stressed on the first syllable) (it's a regional insult meaning something like primitive person, boor) * Czech: Mudla * Danish: Muggler * Dutch: Dreuzel * Estonian: mugu * Faroese: Muglari * Finnish: jästi * French: Moldu (masculine, always capitalised) * German: Muggel * Greek, Ancient: Μύγαλος * Greek, Modern: Μαγκλ * Hebrew: מוגל (plural: מוגלגים ) * Hindi: मगलू Magalū (or) Maglū * Hungarian: mugli * Icelandic: Muggi * Irish: Mugal' * Italian: Babbano (masculine, always capitalised; Babbeo means dupe) * Japanese: マグル * Latin: Muggle (gen. Mugglis) * Latvian: vientiesis * Lithuanian: Žiobaras * Low Saxon: Muggel * Norwegian: gomp * Polish: mugol * Portuguese: Muggle * Portuguese (Brazil): Trouxa (meaning "stupid, naive, fool") * Romanian: Încuiat (masculine) Încuiată (feminine) (archaic form of ignorant) * Russian: Магл * Serbian'': Нормалац '' (plural Нормалци ) * Slovak: mukel * Slovenian: bunkelj * Spanish: muggle (masculine) * Swedish: mugglare (common gender) * Ukrainian: маґл * Vietnamese: Muggle * Welsh: Mygl (plural myglar) Mudblood *Albanian: Gjakpis * Bulgarian: Мътнород ("Murkbreed") * Catalan: Sang de fang (literal) * Chinese (PRC): 泥巴种 * Chinese (Taiwan): 麻種 * Croatian: mutnjak * Czech: Mudlovský šmejd (literally, "junk" or "trash") * Danish: Mudderblod (literal) * Dutch: modderbloedje (literal, -je is used to say that something is small but is here used to make it more insulting) * Estonian: sopavereline * Faroese: Mórublóð (literal) * Finnish: kuraverinen * French: Sang de Bourbe * German: Schlammblut (literal) * Greek, Modern: Λασποαίματος * Hebrew: בוצדם (literal) * Hindi: बदज़ात badzāt (bad (racial) class) * Hungarian: sárvérű * Icelandic: blóðníðingur * Indonesian: darah lumpur (literal) * Italian: sporco mezzosangue (filthy Half-Blood) or simply mezzosangue (used for Half-Blood as well), Nato-Babbano (7th book only, muggle-born) * Japanese: 穢れた血 (impure blood) * Latvian: draņķasinis/ne (with end "-is" for man and "-ne" for woman) * Lithuanian: Purvakraujis/ė * Norwegian: grums * Polish: szlama * Portuguese (Portugal): Sangue de Lama (literal) * Portuguese (Brazil): Sangue Ruim ("bad blood") or Sangue sujo ("dirty blood") * Romanian: sânge-mâl(literal) * Russian: Грязнокровка (dirty-blood (femininum)) * Serbian'': Блатокрван/на, Blatokrvan/na'' (with end "-an" for man and "-na" for women) * Slovak: Humusák * Slovenian: brezkrvni (note: in book six the new translator changed it to: blatnokrvni) * Spanish: Sangre sucia * Swedish: Smutsskalle * Turkish: Bulanık * Ukrainian: бруднокровка * Vietnamese:'' Máu bùn'' Dirty-blood * Catalan: sang bruta (literal) * Croatian:'' prljava krv, nečista krv'' * Czech: Nečistá krev, Špinavá krev (The first is "unclean", the second "dirty") * Danish: Beskidt blod (literal) * Dutch: Vuil bloed ("vuil" means filthy. "Bloed" means blood. Filthy blood.) * Faroese: Skitið blóð ''(literal) * French: ''sang-impur ''("impure blood") * German: ''schmutziges Blut (literal) * Italian: sangue sporco (literal) * Japanese: 汚れた血 * Lithuanian: Purvakraujis (literal) * Polish: osoba brudnej krwi, brudnokrwisty * Portuguese: Sangue impuro ("impure blood") * Portuguese (Brazil): Sangue sujo (literal) * Slovak: špinavá krv, nečistá krv * Slovenian: nečista kri (note: in book six the new translator changed it to: blatna kri) * Spanish: Sangre sucia * Turkish: kirli kan Pure-blood *Albanian: Gjakpaster * Bulgarian: Чистокръвен * Catalan: sang pura / neta (lit. pure blood / clean blood) * Chinese: 纯种 * Croatian: čistokrvan (male), čistokrvna (female) * Czech: Čistá krev * Danish: Fuldblod ("Full-Blood") * Dutch: Volbloed ("pedigree", vol "full" and bloed "blood") * Estonian: puhtavereline * Faroese: Reint blóð (literal) * Finnish: puhdasverinen * French: Sang-Pur (literal) * German: Reinblüter (literal) * Greek, Modern: καθαρόαιμος * Hebrew: טהור-דם (literal) * Hungarian: aranyvérű ("of Golden Blood") * Indonesian: darah murni (literal) * Italian: purosangue (literal) * Japanese: 純血 (literal) * Latvian: tīrasinis/ne (with end "-is" for man and "-ne" for woman) * Norwegian: fullblods * Lithuanian: grynakraujis * Polish: osoba czystej krwi, czystokrwisty * Portuguese: Sangue-puro ou puro-sangue ''(literal) * Romanian: ''Sânge Pur(literal) * Russian: чистокровный волшебник (pureblooded wizard), чистокровка (literal, femininum) * Slovak: čistá krv * Serbian: чисторкван/на (-an for men, -na for women; plural is чистокрвни ) * Slovenian: čistokrvni * Spanish: Sangre pura/''sangre limpia'' * Swedish: Renblod (literal) * Turkish: Safkan * Ukrainian: чистокровний * Vietnamese: Thuần chủng ("purebred"), thuần huyết (literal) Squib * Albanian: Magjinuk * Bulgarian: Безмощен * Catalan: Llufa ''(lit. silent fart, "fer llufa" inf. meaning to flop) * Chinese (PRC): ''哑炮 * Chinese (Taiwan): 爆竹 * Croatian: hrkan * Czech: Moták * Danish: Fuser ''("Dud") * Dutch: ''Snul (nul =zero, sukkel= moron) * Estonian: soss * Faroese: Skvibbur * Finnish: surkki * French: Cracmol * German: Squib * Greek, Modern: Σκουίμπ * Hebrew: סקיב * Hungarian: kvibli * Icelandic: skvib * Italian: Magonò (Mago/''Maga'' = Wizard/Witch, Nò = No) * Japanese: スクイブ * Norwegian: futt * Polish: charłak * Portuguese: Cepatorta (cepa = "trunk of a grapevine", torta = "cricked"; "cepatorta" is a reference to the Portuguese idiom "Não passar da cepa torta" — literally, not getting past a cricked grapevine — meaning not to progress, doing nothing to improve one's situation, as a cricked grapevine grows little and will not produce good grapes) * Portuguese (Brazil): Aborto ("abortion") * Romanian: Non * Russian: сквиб * Serbian: Поруга (a ridiculed person, a mockery) * Slovak: šmukel * Slovenian: Šlapl * Spanish: Squib * Swedish: Ynk * Turkish: Köfti * Ukrainian: сквиб * Vietnamese: Á phù thủy Quidditch terms Quidditch *Albanian: Kuidic * Bulgarian: Куидич (Kuidich) * Catalan: Quidditch * Chinese (PRC): 魁地奇 (kúidìqí) * Chinese (Taiwan): 魁地奇 (kúidìqí) * Croatian: metloboj (metla - broom; boj - fight) * Czech: Famfrpál * Danish: Quidditch * Dutch: Zwerkbal ('zwerk' archaic for sky) * Estonian: lendluudpall * Faroese: Quidditch * Finnish: huispaus * French: Quidditch * German: Quidditch * Greek, Ancient: ἰκαροσφαιρική * Greek, Modern: κουίντιτς * Hebrew: ‏קווידיץ'‏ (Kwidich) * Hungarian: kviddics * Icelandic: Quidditch * Italian: Quidditch * Japanese: クィディッチ (kuidicchi) * Latin: ludus Quidditch * Latvian: Kalambols * Lithuanian: Kvidičas * Low Saxon: Quidditsch * Norwegian: rumpeldunk * Polish: quidditch * Portuguese (Portugal): Quidditch * Portuguese (Brazil): Quadribol (quadri - four (as balls) and bol - ball) * Romanian: Vâjhaţ(vaj= the sound the wind makes, hat= an expression used when catching something) * Russian: Квиддич * Serbian'': Квидич/Kvidič'' * Slovak: Metlobal (means literally broomball) * Slovenian: Quidditch * Spanish: Quidditch * Swedish: Quidditch * Ukrainian: Квідич (Kvidych) * Welsh: Quidditch Players NB: in French, Greek, Hungarian, Icelandic, Norwegian, Polish, and Spanish the positions of the players are not capitalised. Beaters * Albanian: Godites * Bulgarian: Бияч (Biach) * Catalan: Batedors or Batejadors * Chinese (PRC): 击球手 * Chinese (Taiwan): 打擊手 * Croatian: gonič * Czech: Odrážeč ("Reflector") * Danish: Baskere (literal) * Dutch: Drijvers (drivers, in the sense of those who propel or put to flight) * Estonian: lööja * Faroese: Bukarar * Finnish: lyöjä * French: batteurs * German: Treiber (drivers) * Greek, Modern: χτυπητής * Hebrew: חובט * Hindi: मारक māraka * Hungarian: terelő * Icelandic: varnarmenn * Irish: Buailteoirí * Italian: Battitore * Japanese: ビーター (biitaa) * Latin: Pulsator * Latvian: Triecējs * Lithuanian: Atmušėjai * Norwegian: knakker(singular)/''knakkere''(plural) * Polish: pałkarz * Portuguese (Portugal): Beater * Portuguese (Brazil): Batedor * Romanian: "prinzatori" * Russian: охотники (hunters) * Serbian: Јуришник/Јуришници, Jurišnik/Jurišnici * Slovak: odrážač * Slovenian: tolkač * Spanish: golpeador * Swedish: Slagman (slagmän in plural) * Ukrainian: відбивачі (vidbyvachi) * Welsh: Waldwyr * Vietnamese: Tấn thủ * Turkish: vurucu Chasers * Albanian: Gjuajtes (those who mark) * Bulgarian: Гончия (gonchia) * Catalan: Encistellador * Chinese (PRC): 追球手 * Chinese (Taiwan): 追蹤手 * Croatian: lovac * Czech: Střelec (Shooter) * Danish: Angribere (attacker) * Dutch: Jagers (literal) * Estonian: ajaja * Faroese: Framherjar ''(attacker) * Finnish: ''jahtaaja * French: poursuiveurs (followers) * German: Jäger (hunters) * Greek, Modern: κυνηγός * Hebrew: רודף * Hindi: धावक dhāvak * Hungarian: hajtó * Icelandic: sóknarmenn * Irish: Ruagairí * Italian: cacciatore (hunter) * Japanese: チェイサー (cheisaa) * Latin: Secutor * Latvian: Dzinējs * Lithuanian: Puolėjas * Norwegian: jager (hunter) * Polish: ścigający * Portuguese (Portugal): Chaser * Portuguese (Brazil): Artilheiro (striker) * Romanian: "inaintasi" * Serbian: гонич/гоничи, gonič/goniči '' * Slovak: ''triafač * Slovenian: zasledovalec (male), zasledovalka (female) * Spanish: cazador * Swedish: Jagare (literal) * Turkish: kovalayıcı * Ukrainian: загоничі (zagonychi) * Vietnamese: Truy thủ * Welsh: Ymlidiwr Keeper *Albanian: Portier * Catalan: Porter * Chinese (PRC): 守門員 * Chinese (Taiwan): 看守手 * Croatian: vratar * Czech: Brankář * Danish: Målmand (Literal) * Dutch: Wachter ("guard") * Estonian: vaht * Faroese: Málmaður ''(literal) * Finnish: ''Pitäjä * French: gardien * German: Hüter (literal) * Greek, Modern: φύλακας * Hebrew: שומר * Hindi: रक्षक rakṣak * Hungarian: őrző (literal) * Icelandic: gæslumaður * Irish: Comeádaí * Italian: Portiere (goalkeeper) * Japanese: キーパー (kiipaa) * Latin: Ianitor * Latvian: Sargs * Lithuanian: Gynėjas * Norwegian: målmann * Polish: obrońca, bramkarz * Portuguese (Portugal): Keeper * Portuguese (Brazil): Goleiro (goalkeeper) * Romanian: Portar(goalkeeper) * Russian: "вратарь" ("vratar") (goalkeeper), "хранитель" ("hranitel") * Serbian: чувар, čuvar * Slovak: strážca (the keeper) * Slovenian: branilec * Spanish: guardián * Swedish: Vaktare * Ukrainian: воротар (vorotar) * Welsh: Ceidwad * Vietnamese:'' Thủ môn ("goalkeeper")'' * Turkish: Tutucu Seeker *Albanian: Kerkues ''(literal) * Bulgarian: ''Търсач (T"rsach, literal) * Catalan: Caçador (hunter) * Chinese (PRC): 找球手 * Chinese (Taiwan): 搜捕手 * Croatian: tragač * Czech: Chytač (Catcher) * Danish: Søger ''(literal) * Dutch: ''Zoeker (literal) * Estonian: püüdja * Faroese: Leitari (literal) * Finnish: etsijä * French: attrapeur (catcher/trapper) * German: Sucher (literal) * Greek, Modern: ανιχνευτής (scout) * Hebrew: מחפש (literal) * Hindi: खोजी khōjī * Hungarian: fogó ("catcher") * Icelandic: leitari ("searcher") * Irish: Tóraí * Italian: Cercatore (literal, used in such phrases as "gold seeker") * Japanese: シーカー (shiikaa) * Latin: Petitor * Latvian: Meklētājs * Lithuanian: Gaudytojas * Norwegian: speider * Polish: szukający * Portuguese (Portugal): Seeker * Portuguese (Brazil): Apanhador (catcher) * Romanian: Căutător(literal) * Russian: ловец (catcher) * Serbian: Трагач, tragač ''(tragati = to search) * Slovak: ''stíhač * Slovenian: iskalec (male), iskalka (female) (iskati=search) * Spanish: buscador * Swedish: Sökare (literal) * Ukrainian: ловець ("lovets", means "catcher") * Welsh: Chwiliwr * Vietnamese: Tầm thủ * Turkish: Arayıcı Balls Broomsticks Nimbus *Albanian: Nimbus * Bulgarian: Нимбус * Català: Nimbus * Chinese (PRC): 光轮 (Guang lun, "Light Wheel") * Chinese (Taiwan): 光輪 * Croatian: Nimbus * Czech: Nimbus * Danish: Nimbus * Dutch: Nimbus * Estonian: Nimbus * Faroese: Nimbus * Finnish: Nimbus * French: Nimbus * German: Nimbus * Greek, Modern: Σύννεφο (cloud) * Hebrew: נימבוס '' * Hungarian: ''Nimbusz * Icelandic: Nimbus * Irish: Nimbus * Italian: Nimbus * Japanese: ニンバス (ninbasu) * Latin: Nimbus * Latvian: Nimbus * Lithuanian:'' Aureolė'' * Norwegian: Nimbus * Polish: Nimbus * Portuguese (Portugal): Nimbus * Portuguese (Brazil): Nimbus * Romanian: Nimbus * Russian: Нимбус * Serbian: Nimbus/Нимбус * Slovak: Nimbus * Slovenian: Nimbus * Spanish: Nimbus * Swedish: Nimbus * Ukrainian: Німбус (Nimbus) * Welsh: Nimbws Firebolt *Albanian: Shigjeta e Zjarrte * Catalan: Raig de foc * Croatian: Vatrena munja * Czech: Kulový Blesk * Danish: Prestissimo * Dutch: Vuurflits ('vuur' =fire, 'flits'= flash (of light)) * Estonian: Piksenool * Faroese: Snarljósið * Finnish: Tulisalama (Firelightning) * French: Éclair de Feu (Lightning of fire) * German: Feuerblitz (literal) * Greek, Modern: Αστραπή (Lightning) * Hebrew: אש-המחץ * Italian: Firebolt * Japanese: ファイアボルト (Fuăiaboruto) * Latvian: Ugunsbulta * Lithuanian: Žaibas * Polish: Błyskawica * Portuguese (Portugal): Flecha de Fogo (Fire Arrow) * Portuguese (Brazil): Firebolt * Romanian: Fulger (Lightning) * Russian: Молния (Lightning) * Slovenian: Ognjena strela (ogenj=fire; strela=lightning) * Norwegian: Lynkile * Serbian: Vatrena strela/Ватрена стрела * Slovak: Blesk * Spanish: Saeta de Fuego * Swedish: Åskvigg (Thunderbolt) * Turkish: Ateşoku * Ukrainian: Вогнеблискавка (Vogneblyskavka) * Vietnamese: (Cây) Tia Chớp (Lightning Bolt) Comet * Albanian: Komete * Croatian: Komet * Czech: Kometa * Danish: Komet ''(literal) * Dutch: ''Komeet (literal) * Estonian: Komeet * Faroese: Comet * Finnish: Komeetta * French: Comète * German: Komet * Greek, Modern: Κομήτης * Hebrew: שביט (literal) * Italian: Comet * Japanese: 彗星 (suisei) * Latvian: Komēta * Lithuanian: Kometa * Norwegian: Komet * Polish: Kometa * Portuguese (Portugal): Comet * Portuguese (Brazil): Comet * Russian: Комета (literal) * Serbian: Комета/Kometa * Slovak: Kométa * Slovenian: Komet * Spanish: Cometa * Swedish: Komet * Vietnamese: (Cây) Sao Chổi Cleansweep *Albanian: Fshi e Pastro * Czech: Zameták (Sweeper) * Croatian: Partfiš * Danish: Cleansweep * Dutch: Helleveeg ('helleveeg' means shrew but 'veeg' is from the verb vegen which means 'sweep with a broom') * Estonian: Puhas Plats * Faroese: Cleansweep * Finnish: Puhtolakaisu * French: Brossdur ou Astiqueur * Slovenian: Čistomet * German: Sauberwisch (literal) * Greek, Modern: Σάρωθρο * Hebrew: קלינסוויפ * Italian: Scopalinda (because of translate errors, sometimes it's also translated as "Tornado") * Japanese: クリーンスイープ (kurīnsuīpu) * Latvian: Tīrslauķis * Norwegian: Furore in and Feifort in the rest of the books. * Polish: Zmiatacz * Portuguese: Cleansweep * Romanian: Măturin * Serbian: Čistačica/Чистачица (cleaner, sweeper) * Slovak: Ometlo * Spanish: Barredora * Swedish: Rensopare * Turkish: Silsüpür * Ukrainian: Клінсвіп (Klinsvip) Tests O.W.L.s (Ordinary Wizarding Levels examination) *Albanian: N.Z.M ''= Nivel i Zakonshem Magjie (Ordinary Magic Level) * Bulgarian: СОВА (owl) = Специалист по особена вълшебническа активност (Specialist in Extraordinary Magic Activity) * Catalan: G.N.O.M. (lit. gnome) = Graduat de Nivell Ordinari en Màgia (Ordinary Magic Level's Graduate) * Chinese (PRC): 普通巫师等级考试 ("Ordinary Level Examination Wizards") / O.W.L.s 考试 (Pǔtōng wūshī děngjí kǎoshì) * Croatian: ''Č.A.S. (moment) = Čarobnjački stupnjevi (the first and the second letter of the word "čarobnjački" with the first letter of "stupanj" were taken for the abbreviation) (Wizarding Levels) * Czech: NKÚ = Náležitá kouzelnická úroveň (singular) ("Adequate/Proper Magical Level") * Danish: U.G.L. (pun on "ugle", Danish for "owl") (Udmærkelse for Genialitet og Lærevillighed) ("distinction for genius and willingness to learn") * Dutch: SLIJMBAL (slimeball) = Schriftelijke Lofuiting wegens IJver, Magische Bekwaamheid en Algeheel Leervermogen (Rough translation: Written Reward because of Hard work, Magic Skill and Overall ability to Learn.) * Estonian: TVT = Tavaline Võluritase * Faroese: U.G.L. ''(pun on "ugla" Faroese for "owl") = ''Undangjørt Gandaligt Lýtaloysi * Finnish: V.I.P. = Velhomaailman Ihmeisiin Perehdyttävä (That Shows the Wonders of the Wizarding World) * French: BUSE (buzzard) = Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Élémentaire (Universal Degree of Elementary Sorcery) * German: ZAG or Z.A.G. (from "zagen" to be apprehensive) = 'ZA'uberer'G'''rad (wizard grade) * Greek, Modern: ΚΔΜ = Κοινά Διπλώματα Μαγείας * Hebrew: מבחני בגרות * Hindi: स.द.ज.प. ''S.D.J.P. (सदाजप sadājapa) from सदा sadā (always) and जप japa (chanting) * Hungarian: R.B.F. = Rendes Bűbájos Fokozat (literal) * Icelandic: U.G.L.(-ur) = próf í Umtalsverðri GaldraLeikni * Italian: GUFO (owl) = Giudizio Unico Fattucchiere Ordinario (One Judgement for Ordinary Warlocks) * Japanese: OWL(ふくろう) = ふくろう普通魔法レベル試験 (Fukurō Futsū Mahō Reberu Shiken, OWL Ordinary Magic Level Exam) In Book 3, the name changes to ふくろう標準魔法レベル試験 (Fukurō Hyōjun Mahō Reberu Shiken, OWL Standard Magic Level Exam). The name is also shortened to OWL(ふくろう)テスト (fukurō tesuto), meaning "OWL Test" and OWL(ふくろう) 試験 (fukurō shiken), meaning "OWL Exam". ** Note: The letters OWL are intended to be displayed with the Japanese ふくろう (fukurō, owl) printed above them in rubi or furigana; not all browsers support this markup. ** In the subtitles in the movies, the word　ふくろう　is written in katakana: フクロウ. * Latvian: SLIMi (plural form of 'sick') = Sākuma līmeņa ieskaites maģijā * Lithuanian: VML = Vidutinis Magijos Lygis (literal) * Malay: PSB = Peringkat Sihir Biasa * Norwegian: UGLE (owl) = Undre Galdrelaugseksamen (Lower Exam of the Guild of Witchcraft) * Portuguese (Portugal): NPF = Níveis Puxados de Feitiçaria (Hard Wizarding Levels) * Portuguese (Brazil): NOM = Níveis Ordinários de Magia (Ordinary Magic Levels) * Persian: سمج (سطوح مقدماتی جادوگری) * Polish: SUM (catfish) = standardowe umiejętności magiczne (Standard Magical Skills) * Romanian: NOV = Nivel Obişnuit de Vrăjitorie (literal) * Russian: С.О.В. (accusative plural of the word сова 'sova' ie owl) = Стандарты Обучения Волшебству (S.O.V.= Standarti Obuchenia Volshebstvu) (Standards of Learning Magic) * Serbian: О.Ч.Н/O.Č.N. = Običan Čarobnjački Nivo ("Regular wizarding level") * Slovak: VČÚ (vynikajúca čarodejnícka úroveň) ("excellent wizarding level") * Slovenian: mala matura (note: in book 6 the new translator changed it to S.O.V.E = Standardne Osnove - Vzgojno-izobrazbena Evalvacija) * Spanish: TIMO (swindle) = Título Indispensable de Magia Ordinaria (Indispensable Degree of Ordinary Magic). Translated the first time as MHB = Matrícula de Honour en Brujería (Witchcraft graduation with honors) * Swedish: G.E.T. (get =goat)= Grund-Examen i Trollkonst (Basic Exam in Magic) * Thai: ว.พ.ร.ส. = วิชาพ่อมดระดับสามัญ * Turkish: S.B.D. Sıradan Büyücülük Düzeyi * Ukrainian: СОВУ ("SOVU", means "owl" in accusative singular form) - Середня Оцінка Взірцевих Учнів ("Serednya Otsinka Vzirtsevyh Uchniv", Average Grade of Scrupulous Students) N.E.W.T.s (Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests) * Català: M.A.G (Wizard) = Màgia d'Alta Graduació (High magic gratuation) * Chinese (PRC): 终极巫师考试/N.E.W.Ts 考试 * Croatian: O.Č.I. (eyes) = Opasni čarobnjački ispiti * Czech: OVCE (sheep) = Ohavně vyčerpávající celočarodějné exameny ("Despicably Exhausting All-around magic Exams") * Danish: F.U.T. = Frygteligt Udmattende Troldmandseksaminationer (literal) * Dutch: PUIST (pimple) = Proeve van Uitzonderlijke Intelligentie en Superieure Toverkunst (Proof of Extraordinary Intelligence and Superior Magic) * Estonian: VVV = Vastikult Väsitav Võluritase * Finnish: S.U.P.E.R. = Se Uskomattoman Paha Erittäin Raskas (That Incredibly Hard Very Exhausting) * French: ASPIC = Accumulation de Sorcellerie Particulièrement Intensive et Contraignante (Accumulation of Particularly Intensive and Exhausting Wizarding) * German: UTZ or U.T.Z. = Unheimlich Toller Zauberer (Uncannily Cool Wizard) * Greek, Modern: ΕΔΕΜ = Εξουθενωτικά Δύσκολες Εξετάσεις Μαγείας (Derogatively Difficult Magic Exams) * Hebrew: בחינות כשיפומטריות * Hungarian: R.A.VA.SZ. (cunning) = Rémisztően Agyfacsaró Varázstani Szigorlat (Horribly Brain-squashing Comprehensive Exam in Wizardry) * Turkish: FYBS = Feci Yorucu Büyücülük Sınavı * Icelandic: M.U.G.G.(-ar) = Meiriháttar Umfangsmikil GaldraGráða * Italian: MAGO (wizard) = Magia Avanzata Grado Ottimale (Optimal-Grade Advanced Magic) * Japanese: NEWT(いもり) = いもりめちゃくちゃ疲れる魔法テスト (Imori Mechakucha Tsukareru Mahō Tesuto, Newt Extreme and Tiring Magic Test). The name is also shortened to NEWT(いもり)テスト (imori tesuto), meaning "NEWT Test". ** Note: The letters NEWT are intended to be displayed with the Japanese いもり (imori, newt) printed above them in rubi or furigana; not all browsers support this markup. * Latvian: SĒRGi ('sērga' means plague) = Sevišķi ērcinoši un riebīgi galapārbaudījumi * Lithunian: VSMT = Velniško Sunkumo Magijos Testai (Devilish Hard Magic Tests) * Malay: USSM = Ujian Sihir yang Sangat Meletihkan * Norwegian: ØGLE (lizard) = Øvre Galdrelaugseksamen (Higher exam of the Guild of Witchcraft) * Polish: OWTM, owutem = Okropnie Wyczerpujące Testy Magiczne (Horribly Exhausting Magical Tests) * Portuguese (Portugal): EFBE = Exames de Feitiçaria Barbaramente Extenuantes (Barbarously Exhausting Wizarding Exams) * Portuguese (Brazil): NIEM = Níveis Incrivelmente Exaustivos de Magia (Incredibly Exhaustive Magic Levels) * Romanian : TVEE = Teste de Vrăjitorie Extrem de Epuizante (Extremely Exhausting Wizarding Test) * Russian: Ж.А.Б.А. (accusative plural of the word жаба 'zhaba' — toad) = Жутко Академическая Блестящая Аттестация (Z.A.B.A.= Zhutko Akademicheskaya blestyashchaya Atteatacia) (Terribly Brilliant Academic Certification) * Serbian: О.И.Ч.Т./O.I.Č.T. = Opasno Iscrpljavajući Čarobnjački Testovi ("Dangerously exhausting Wizarding tests") * Slovak: MLOK (newt) = Mimoriadna Legálna Odborná Kategória (Extraordinary Legal Professional Category) * Slovenian: matura (note: in book 6 the new translator changed it to Mo.Č.E.Ra.Di = Mojstrsko Čarošolstvo - Edukacija za Raven Diplome) * Spanish ÉXTASIS (ecstasy) = Exámenes Terribles de Alta Sabiduría e Invocaciones Secretas (Terrible Tests of Advanced Knowledge and Secret Invocations) * Swedish: F.U.T.T. ("futtig" is an expression for something small, or hardly noticable) Fruktansvärt Utmattande Trollkarls-Test (Horribly Exhausting Wizarding Test) * Thai: ส.พ.บ.ส. = การสอบวัดความรู้พ่อมดเบ็ดเสร็จ * Turkish:F.Y.B.S. Feci Yorucu Büyücülük Sınavı (Very exhausting wizarding test) * Ukrainian: НОЧІ ("NOChI", means "nights") - Напрочуд Обтяжливі Чарівницькі Іспити ("Naprochud Obtyazhlyvi Charivnytski Ispyty", Surprisingly Aggravating Wizarding Exams) Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes products Skiving Snackbox items Wizarding currency NB: currency units are not capitalised in Greek, Icelandic, Norwegian, Romanian or Spanish. Wizarding transportation Apparition *Albanian: Trupezimi *Català: Aparició (literal) *Croatian: Aparacija *Czech: Přemisťování ("Relocation") *Danish: Spektral Transferens ''("Spectral Transferring" - ''transferens is not a real Danish word, but a pun on "transfer") *Dutch: Verschijnselen (verschijnen "to appear") or Verdwijnselen (versdwijnen "to disappear") *Estonian: ilmumine *Faroese: Sjónhvørving *Finnish: ilmiintyminen (derived from ilmaantua "to show up" and ilmestyä "to appear") *French: Transplanage *German: Apparieren *Greek, Modern: Διακτινισμός *Hebrew: התעתקות *Hindi: छू मंतर *Hungarian: dehoppanál/hoppanál *Icelandic: tilflutningur *Italian: Materializzazione/''Smaterializzazione'' ("materialization") *Japanese: 姿現わし (lit. form appearance) *Norwegian: immivering *Polish: aportacja *Portuguese (Portugal): Materializar ("Materialise") *Portuguese (Brazil): Aparatar *Romanian: Aparitie ("to appear") - derived *Russian: Трансгрессия *Serbian: Пребацивање *Slovak: premiestňovanie *Slovenian: Udejanjanje *Spanish: Aparición *Turkish: cisimlenme *Ukrainian: явлення ("arrive by apparition"), роз'явлення ("depart by apparition") *Vietnamese: độn thổ Broomstick/Broom *Albanian: Bisht fshese *Bulgarian: Метла (literal) *Catalan: Escombra (literal) *Chinese: （飞天）扫帚 *Czech: Koště *Croatian: Metla (literal) *Danish Kosteskaft (literal), Kost *Dutch: Bezemsteel (literal) *Estonian: luud *Faroese: Kustur *Finnish: luudanvarsi or luuta (short version) *French: balai (literal) *German: Besen (literal) *Greek, Modern: σκουπόξυλο *Hebrew: מטאטא (literal) *Hindi: हवाई झाड़ू *Hungarian: seprű *Icelandic: galdrakústur (lit. magic broom) or kústur (lit. broom) *Indonesian: sapu *Italian: manico di scopa (literal) *Japanese: ほうき *Latin: manubrium scoparum *Latvian: slota (literal) *Lithuanian: šluota *Norwegian: sopelime *Polish: miotła ''(literal) *Portuguese: ''Vassoura (literal) *Romanian: coadă de mătură (literal) *Russian: (летающая) метла ((flying) broom) * Serbian: метла * Slovak: metla * Slovenian: (leteča) metla * Spanish: escoba * Swedish: kvast * Welsh: ysgub * Turkish: süpürge * Ukrainian: мітла * Vietnamese: chổi thần ("magic broom"), chổi ("broom") Floo Powder *Albanian: Pluhur Fluturues '' * Bulgarian: ''Летежна пудра ("Flying Powder") * Catalan: Pols migratòria (literally: migratory powder) * Chinese (PRC): 飞路粉 (literally "Flying Road Powder") * Chinese (Taiwan): 呼嚕粉 (transliteration) *Croatian: Letiprah (neol. meaning flying powder) *Czech: Prášek letax (simply "powder Letax", let a Czech root "fly") *Danish: Susepulver ("Rushing Powder") *Dutch: Brandstof (fire dust) (brandstof is also the Dutch word for "fuel") *German: Flohpulver (Mistranslation; Floh means "flea" in German; the similarity might have tempted the translator not to look up the word "floo") *Greek, Modern: Μαγική σκόνη *Estonian: floopulber *Faroese: Urtakraft *Finnish: hormipulveri ("Smokestack Powder") *French: Poudre de cheminette (from cheminée "fireplace" and the phrase prendre la poudre d'escampette "to make off") *Greek, Modern: μαγική σκόνη (magic powder) *Hebrew: אבקת פלו (literal) *Hindi: छू पावडर *Hungarian: hop-por ("Hop Powder") *Icelandic: flugduft ''("flying-powder") *Indonesian: ''bubuk floo *Italian: Polvere volante ("Flying Powder"). From book four on, Metropolvere (Metro "underground train") *Japanese: フルーパウダー or 煙突飛行粉 (lit. Chimney Flying Powder) *Norwegian: flumpulver *Polish: proszek Fiuuu *Portuguese : Pó de Floo (literal) *Portuguese (Brazil): Pó de Flu (Flu powder) (semi-literal) *Romanian: Polen Zvrrr (zvrrr - a sound made by something moving/flying rather fast - pollen) or Praf zbrrr/Pudră zbrrr *Russian: летучий порох *Serbian: Флу-прах *Slovak: Hop-šup prášok *Slovenian: Prašek Frčašek *Spanish: Polvos Flu *Swedish: Flampulver *Turkish: Uçuç Tozu *Ukrainian: Порошок флу *Vietnamese: Bột Floo Hogwarts Express *Albanian: Ekspresi i Hoguortsit * Bulgarian: Хогуортс-експрес * Catalan: L'exprés de Hogwarts * Croatian: Hogwarts Express * Chinese (PRC): 霍格沃兹快车 * Chinese (Taiwan): 霍格華茲特快車 * Czech: Spěšný vlak do Bradavic ("Express/Urgent train to Warts", although "Bradavický express" is used in movies) *Danish: Hogwartsekspressen (literal) *Dutch: Zweinsteinexpres ''(''zwein "hog", "stein" is a word often used in names of verry old castels or buildings and doesn't really have a translation) *Estonian: Sigatüüka ekspress *Faroese: Hogwarts Snartok *Finnish: Tylypahkan pikajuna *French: Poudlard Express *German: Hogwarts-Express *Greek, Ancient: ὠκύπορος ὑογοητική *Greek, Modern: Χόγκουαρτς Εξπρές *Hebrew: רכבת האקספרס להוגוורטס (The Express Train to Hogwarts) *Hungarian: Roxfort Expressz *Icelandic: Hogwarthraðlestin (literal) *Irish: Traein Luais Hogwarts (Hogwarts fast train) *Italian: Espresso di Hogwarts *Japanese: ホグワーツ特急 (literal) *Latin: Hamaxostichus Rapidus Hogvartensis *Latvian: Cūkkārpas ekspresis *Lithuanian: Hogvartso Ekspresas *Norwegian: Galvortekspressen *Polish: ekspres do Hogwartu aka ekspres hogwardzki *Portuguese: Expresso de Hogwarts (literal) *Romanian: Expresul de Hogwarts(literal) *Russian: Хогвартс-экспресс *Serbian'': Хогвортс-експрес '' *Slovak: Rokfortský expres *Slovenian: Vlak, ki vozi na Bradavičarko ("train that drives to Hogwarts"; note: in book six the new translator renamed it to: Bradavičarski brzec) *Spanish: El expreso de Hogwarts *Swedish: Hogwartsexpressen (literal) *Turkish: Hogwarts Ekspresi *Ukrainian: Гоґвортський експрес *Vietnamese: Tàu tốc hành Hogwarts *Welsh: Trên Cyflym Hogwarts Knight Bus *Albanian: Autobusi i Kaloresve *Bulgarian: автобус "Среднощния рицар" ("the Midnight knight bus") *Catalan: Nitrèpid Bus ("Nitrèpid" from Nit "night" and Intrèpid "fearless") *Chinese (PRC): 骑士公共汽车 *Chinese (Taiwan): 騎士公車 *Croatian: Moćni autobus *Czech: Záchranný autobus ("Rescue/Saving Bus") *Danish: Natbussen (the night bus) *Dutch: Collectebus ("Collection bus", lit. a can to hold the offertory) *Estonian: Rüütlibuss *Faroese: Náttarbussurin '' ("The Night Bus") *Finnish: ''Poimittaislinja (poimia "to pick, collect", linja/linja-auto "lane/bus") *French: le Magicobus (magico ≈ magique = "magical") *German: Der Fahrende Ritter ("The Driving Knight") *Greek, Modern: Το λεωφορείο των ιπποτών (literal, but pun lost in translation) *Hebrew: אוטונוס (bus-autoboos, escape-noos) *Hungarian: Kóbor Grimbusz ("Stray Grimbusz", Grimbusz is originally fuss, archaic, wordplay on "bus") *Icelandic: Riddaravagninn (lit. the knight bus) *Indonesian: bus ksatria *Italian: Nottetempo ("Nighttime") *Japanese: 夜の騎士ナイトバス (literally "Knight of the Night Bus": the phrase 夜の騎士 is printed with the rubi characters ナイト , meaning both "night" and "knight") *Latvian: Knakts autobuss *Norwegian: Fnattbussen *Polish: Błędny Rycerz ("The Mistaken Knight/The Wrong Knight"; literally "Knight-errant") *Portuguese: Autocarro Cavaleiro (literal) *Portuguese (Brazil): Nôitibus Andante (Walking Nightbus; Noite "Night") *Romanian: Autobuzul Salvator ("The Rescue Bus") *Russian: Автобус "Ночной Рыцарь" (Bus "The Nightly Knight"), Автобус "Гранд Улёт" (Bus "The Grand fly-away") *Serbian: Ноћни витешки аутобус (noć "night"; vitez "knight"; autobus "bus") *Slovak: Rytiersky autobus *Slovenian: Vitez Ponočnjak *Spanish: El autobús Noctámbulo *Swedish: Nattbussen ("The Night Bus") *Turkish: Hızır Otobüs *Ukrainian: Лицарський автобус *Vietnamese: Xe đò Hiệp sĩ ("Knight Coach") Portkey *Albanian: Magjibartes *Catalan: Portarreu *Czech: Přenášedlo ("A taker-with" or similar) *Croatian: Putoključ *Danish: Transitnøgle (transit key) *Dutch: Viavia (expression via via "through informal connections") *Estonian: väravavõti *Faroese: Flutningslykil *Finnish: Porttiavain *French: Portoloin (from : porter "to carry here/to bring"; au "here/towards"; loin "(far) away"; so Portoloin ≈ "BringYouFarAway") *German: Portschlüssel (literal) *Greek, Modern: Πύλη (Gate) *Hebrew: מפתח-מעבר (passing-key) *Hindi: गुप्त मार्ग (from गुप्त "secret" and मार्ग "passage") *Hungarian: zsupszkulcs ("Whoops-key", somewhat recalling slusszkulcs, ignition key, in sounding) *Icelandic: leiðarlykill ("way-key") *Italian: Passaporta *Japanese: 移動キー (lit. movement key) *Latvian: ejslēga *Lithuanian: nešyklė *Norwegian: flyttnøkkel *Polish: świstoklik *Portuguese : Botão de transporte (Key (button) that transports) *Portuguese (Brazil): Chave de Portal (semi-literal) *Romanian: Portal *Russian: Портал (portal) *Serbian: Телепортациони кључ (Teleportation key) *Slovak: prenášadlo *Slovenian: Dvernik *Spanish: Traslador *Swedish: Flyttnyckel *Turkish: Anahtar *Ukrainian: летиключ ("key for flying") *Vietnamese: Khóa cảng Vanishing Cabinet *Albanian: Rafti Perdvires *Català: Armari Volatilitzador *Croatian: Ormar za nestajanje *Czech: Rozplývavá skříň *Danish: Forsvindingskabinet (literal) *Dutch: Verdwijnkast ''(literal, ''verdwijnen "to disappear" or "to vanish" and kast "cupboard") *Estonia: Kaduv Konku *Faroese: Hvørviskáp (literal) *Finnish: Häivytyskaappi *French : Armoire à disparaître *German: Verschwindekabinett (literal) *Greek, Modern: Ντουλάπα Εξαφάνισης or Ερμάρι που Εξαφανίζεται (cupboard that disappears)(2nd book) *Hebrew: ארון היעלמות / ארונית מעלימה *Hindi: ओझल अलमारी *Hungarian: volt-nincs szekrény (was-isn't cabinet) *Icelandic: hvarfskápur *Italian: Armadio svanitore (literal) *Japanese: 姿をくらます飾り棚 (lit. case that conceals one's form); sometimes written as 姿をくらますキャビネット棚 (lit. cabinet that conceals one's form) *Lithuanian: Pradanginimo spinta *Norwegian: Forsvinningsskap *Polish: Szafka zniknięć *Portuguese: Armário de Desaparição *Portuguese (Brazil): Armário Sumidouro *Russian: Исчезательный шкаф (literal) *Serbian: Нестајућа витрина *Slovak: skrinka miznutia *Slovenian: Radiromara (radirati a verb "to erase", omara "cupboard, closet") *Spanish: Armario Evanescente *Turkish: Kaybolan Dolap *Ukrainian: Щезальна шафа External links *Category:Harry Potter on Wiktionary *Harry Potter International (Phrasebook) *Harry Potter English - Norwegian Dictionary *Harry Potter English - Dutch Dictionary *Harry Potter English - Danish Dictionary Category:Translations (real-world) Category:Lists (real-world)